


Sciurophobia

by Phoenixs_Echo



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixs_Echo/pseuds/Phoenixs_Echo
Summary: We all know Shirou would have won the competition between him and Someoka back in Hokkaido. So why did he hesitate? Well, Atsuya’s worst nightmare popped up, that’s why.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sciurophobia

Shirou’s mind was suddenly forced back into control, the momentary lag gave Someoka the opening he needed to steal the ball and score, winning their mini competition.

It was then Shirou spotted a small brown squirrel scampering up to a tree.

When Dragon Crash was shot into the net, Shirou hardly registered the smug comments from Someoka and congratulations from Endou.

“Well, looks like you beat me today,”he replied, knowing he would have won but wasn’t about to argue the matter. He could prove it on the field later. For now he had more important things to take care of.

He glanced up the tree to see two squirrels looking down at him. The other presence that was Atsuya shrank further back into his mind.

Shirou smiled softly, even if his brother couldn’t see it, he would be able to feel it. And sure enough, Atsuya inched closer to Shirou and he gave his younger twin a mental hug.

‘I’m here. Atsuya.’

————————————————

Atsuya was afraid of squirrels.

Which is kind of inconvenient when one lives near the Hokkaido forests. Never was it uncommon to come across one at any given point in time.

Walking along the sidewalk with their backpacks in tow, it was going to be their first day at Hakuren Elementary and Atsuya had just crossed the street again to Shirou’s growing irritation. Well, it would be their fist day if they could ever get there.

“Why must you do that? Can’t you pick a side and stick to it?”

“Hey! I just feel like a change in scenery more often that most others, that’s all!” The younger huffed, puffing his cheeks out.

Shirou rolled his eyes and spotted a brown fluffy tail peaking out from the next tree. ‘Here we go again’.

Atsuya looked quickly down the road and crossed the street. 

‘Called it.’

Having finally arrived at their school, Atsuya took the lead as he and Shirou navigated the new campus. He had zero sense of direction but avoiding any and all trees had quickly become a more important priority. Shirou followed knowing full well he was going to have to lead them back and made sure to keep a close eye on the time.

“Atsuya, we need to be getting to class,” Shirou picked up his pace to match his twin.

“I know, it’s just up ahead,” Atsuya grumbled, quickly veering right, away from the on coming tree.

Shirou sighed. “The school is that way,” he halted, pointing to the left.

Without a word Atsuya changed direction and glared at the trees in his way. As the two approached he slowly let Shirou take the lead, falling back but sticking as close as he could without stepping on his twin’s heels.

Shirou glanced over his shoulder to see Atsuya burry his head down into his scarf, darting his eyes around the base of each tree before carefully scanning the fall canopy. When his eyes met his brother’s he quickly looked away and closed them in apparent indifference. Shirou knew better.

The whole reason this started was because Atsuya had been napping under a tree one afternoon and woke up to a thrashing squirrel caught in his hair, trying madly to escape and clawed up his poor twin in result. Luckily a few passerby’s had been able to help a panicked Shirou dislodge the creature from his brother with only a few minor cuts.

The grey haired boy pulled out the umbrella their mother had packed in his bag knowing full well that if it was in Atsuya’s he probably would have used it as a sword against the old man in the mountain. Shirou shook it open and brought it over top of them.

“Wouldn’t want to have to pick leaves out of our hair when we’re already running late,” he said with a smile and tilt of his head.

Atsuya gave a strange snort that Shirou deciphered as one of his “This is ridiculous but I’ll go along with it because I actually really appreciate it” sound.

“Suit yourself, they’ll blend in with mine, can’t say much for your snow head though.”

Contrary to the tone of his voice, Shirou caught the relieved smile on Atsuya’s face as he scooched closer under the umbrella. A rustling branch over head made him jump but Shirou thankfully picked up the pace and before he knew it they were under the safety of the school roof, umbrella tucked back into Shirou’s bag. If Atsuya didn’t have his pride to uphold he probably would have been hugging his brother.

————————————————

Atsuya didn’t have any problems avoiding the trees and, in return, squirrels, until the tryouts for the soccer team. He looked apprehensively out the window down at the field below. There was said animal, chewing away at a nut with their sharp, vampire like teeth. Ok, maybe not the most visually accurate description but he most certainly did not fancy going anywhere near those. Let alone the claws scratching along the nut as it viciously tossed it around in its hold to gnaw at another corner.

He startled as someone tapped his shoulder.

It was Shirou.

“What?” He grumbled.

“Are you coming, Atsuya?”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a sec.”

Shirou looked at him skeptically, Atsuya had been more excited about the tryouts than he had this morning. He tried to look behind his brother at the field but Atsuya moved to block his sight. He couldn’t let his twin even remotely guess what he had been looking at. Little did he know that Shirou already had a sneaky suspicion as to what had caused him to hesitate.

The older twin shrugged. “Just don’t be late,” Shirou gave a quick wave and jogged off to the field.

Atsuya breathed out a sigh once his brother was gone. When he looked out the window again he saw Shirou cheerfully talking to the current captain as they made their way to the centre of the field where the squirrel was. He watched tensely, about ready to bolt down there if it attacked his brother. Even if he was afraid of them he wouldn’t dare let them hurt Shirou.

The creature fled and Atsuya felt himself let out another breath. Something was odd though. Didn’t soccer teams meet on the sidelines, not chat in the middle of the field?

Deciding it didn’t need much more thought, he made his way down now that the thing was gone.

————————————————

A few weeks later Atsuya was so beat he could hardly keep his eyes open. So, with a pat on the head, Shirou told him to take a nap since it would still be a while before the two could head home together. He was out almost instantly, slumped over in his seat and head resting in his arms on the desk.

Blinking slowly as he began to wake, Atsuya sluggishly raised his head. What was...? In front of... fluffy... and brown... and... no. It couldn’t be.

He screamed.

On his desk sat a squirrel and without thinking he grabbed his bag from beside the chair and sent the thing flying across the room with a wack so hard Shirou could hear it down the hall.

Panting, Atsuya raised his head, bangs covering his eyes in shadow. Then, a sharp red glint honed in on a small group of students that were sitting in the corner giggling. It had been a plushie, Atsuya could tell when he saw the lifeless bead eyes staring back, but that didn’t mean he would stand for it.

The students stopped immediately when they caught Atsuya’s glare. That’s when they knew they were dead. Cracking his knuckles, Atsuya’s hair stood up even further, revealing murderous eyes.

Suddenly, having a bear killer afraid of squirrels wasn’t so funny anymore.

Shirou almost slid past the door to the classroom he had left his brother in while he talked to a few teachers. He was mid conversation about an assignment when he heard his brother’s scream and bolted without a word, leaving the teacher rather baffled. The resounding smack sent a nervous jolt through his body.

His twin was standing in the corner, bristling angrily. He hurried to his side. When he reached out to touch his shoulder, Atsuya spun around ready to hit someone. Shirou’s eyes widened but luckily recognition flashed through Atsuya’s and he stopped himself. He looked away, uncharacteristically guilty.

“A-Atsuya?” Shirou reached for his brother again and, to his relief, wasn’t nearly punched into next week. It was then he saw the other students slumped on the floor. A small gasp escaped his lips, he couldn’t stop his eyes from widening further.

Atsuya ran from the classroom.

While Shirou was no medic, he was well versed in his brother’s violent tendency’s when he snapped. And while they’d certainly be sore for a few weeks they’d be fine. He did poke his head into the teacher’s room to quickly apologize and ask her to check on some students in the room three doors down before he raced to find his brother.

There were only a few ways out of the school and Shirou rapidly went through them in his head to remember the one with the least amount of trees.

Sure enough, sitting on the ground just outside a side exit was Atsuya.

Shirou knelt down slowly, settling beside him. He could see the mist circling in Atsuya’s eyes.

“I-I’m afraid of squirrels,” Atsuya admitted sheepishly, balling his hands into fists.

Shirou smiled, tenderly rubbing his brother’s back. “I know.”

The younger twin stared, everything was beginning to click. So it wasn’t dumb luck that Shirou constantly came to his silent rescue every time one of those things showed up. The sly little bugger.

He growled. “Why you-“

Shirou yelped as his brother tackled him. The two rolled amongst the scattered leaves, laughing and tumbling as they both tried to gain the upper hand. Then, Shirou saw his chance and reached out his hand.

This time Atsuya yelped and jumped back as Shirou’s wiggling fingers met his underarm, looking at his twin offended as he scrambled out of reach.

“That’s cheating!”

“No it’s not,” Shirou’s smile was way too innocent for his own good and Atsuya gulped. That was the “I have something planned but anyone who doesn’t know better will immediately side with me” smile. He was already making a made dash towards their house when Shirou rose to the chase. They scared their poor parents half to death when the front door flew open and Atsuya flung himself against it to close it, rapidly locking the bolt before slumping and panting heavily.

“Atsuya dear, are you alright? Where’s Shirou? What did you do now?” Their mother fretted, coming out of the kitchen.

Atsuya shook his head vigorously. “I’m innocent! Save me!”

Before their mother could respond he was dashing up the stairs to his room where he quickly locked that door as well only to turn and find Shirou perched on his bed, contently swinging his legs off the edge.

Damnit.

“H-how did you-“ Atsuya panted, backing away slowly only to hit the door he had just locked. He fumbled uselessly for the lock.

Shirou grinned. “You know one way home. I know three and the backdoor.”

Atsuya screamed as his brother lunged and immediately began making him squirm and giggle uncontrollably on the floor.

Damn squirrels. This was all their fault.

————————————-

Shirou gazed fondly up at the squirrels, coming back from the memories. He gripped Atsuya’s scarf and refocused solely on him.

“How can you even entertain them,” Atsuya spoke in his mind, still clinging to Shirou.

He could only smile, soft but with a tinge of sadness as he held his brother tighter. “Because... they remind me of you, Atsuya.”

Atsuya scoffed fondly. “Of all the things you would remember me by.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always believed (and still do) that Shirou didn’t let Atsuya shoot because he didn’t want to harm the squirrel. However, I later wondered “Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if Atsuya was actually afraid of squirrels?” Of course I ended up having to write it.


End file.
